Fairy Tail: The Elemental Summoner
by Lunaria the Moon Wizard
Summary: When Aliyah Elden dies saving a young boy's life and is reborn into Fairy Tail. She makes the most of it with new family and magic, her self made magic, Elemental Summoning, summoning a beast that represents one element. Will she have an easy life or will it be filled with destructive fun and laughter? Will she keep everything the same or will she change it for the better?(Old)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Life Before Silvia Estelle Mirai and The Last As Aliyah Elden

Today is a special day for me, it's my eighteenth birthday. Or at least I was abandoned on the front steps of the orphanage. I have no idea who my mom or dad is, and I wish I did. But the past is the past, and I'm looking forward to the future. And because I was raised as an orphan, I learned to be thankful for the things that were given to me. I can say I was luckier than most when it came to foster parents, but it doesn't mean I don't get a fair share of bad ones.

But enough of the past, it's time for to grasp my future into my hands and make it come true. I dress in my nicest outfit I received as a gift from a friend who used to be here until she was adopted into a wealthy family. It was a white top that showed my shoulders and undershirt, a blue ribbon wrapped underneath my chest, blue leather jacket, tight blue capris pants, white high heels, a charm bracelet with a white tiger charm on my right wrist, and my necklace from my mom of a clear crystal with a bunch of scratches. As I finish getting ready, I hear a quiet knock on my door.

"Aliyah, it's time..." I hear my foster mom says. I walk to the door, open it, and see her tearing face with a shaking smile.

"Oh, Mrs. Franklin, you are just like a mother to me. I'll be thinking about you and the others the entire time." I start to cry as I hug the poor woman.

"Allie, no more Mrs. Franklin, you can just call me Guinevere or Gwen, you know that." she scolds me and pokes my nose.

"Yes, yes." I giggle.

"Now, do you have anything? Clothes, shoes, hair ties. You go through a lot of them due to your hair. Ah, do you have your medicine?!" She starts drilling my with questions.

"Ha, ha. Yes, I have anything packed. Medicine is in my bag next to my snacks, and extra set of hair ties. All my clothes and shoes have been sent ahead. I got everything, now I got left is to catch that bus." I reassure the motherly woman with a smile. She starts to shake again, and puts in a breathtaking hug. Literally, she squeezed all the air out of my lungs. I start to quickly pat her back for release, but she squeezes me even harder.

"Honey, you should let her go before she passes out. She still has a five hour trip to the college, can't have her late. Again." chuckle the husband, William. Gwen finally realize what she is doing to me and releases me with a look of worry on her face. I start coughing for air while trying to laugh at the situation. What can I say, this happens too often with her.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! We best get moving now, we need to get you to the bus station. When at least on time." chuckle Gwen. I walk to my bed that was in the center of the room, reached down to the foot of the bed and grab my well packed bag for college.

**20 minutes later**

We arrived at the bus station with several over college student or families visiting said students. I smile at the atmosphere but tears start to threaten to fall.

"Remember, this isn't goodbye, it's a see you later. We better see back by break or we're coming there ourselves. Not just us, the entire family." William's voice starts cracking near the end.

"Of course, so see you later you guys." I say as I hugged them both. Both of them returned the hug, trying their best not to squeeze me to death. I hear a the last call my bus, and release the hug to see the three of us crying.

"Now you better get go, can't have you miss the bus again on our account. Go out there and seize your future. No one can stop you but yourself, but your too stubborn for that." William smiles as he pats me on the back.

"Nice job of ruining the mood, Will. But he's right, you should get going. Good luck honey, we're with you every step of the way." smile Gwen. I nodded my head, grabbed my bag and boarded the bus. I looked out the window and start to wave goodbye.

**Two hours later**

It's been a calm ride so far, and I'm seated next to a young boy who just loves to play games. I used my phone most of the time, well really the young boy, he seems to like my kind of games. I'm laughing at one of his jokes when we hear a giant bang outside of the bus. The bus starts swerving out of control, the first thing I did was wrap the boy in my large jacket and held onto him tightly. The bus starts rolling and I can start feeling sharp pricks all around my body. Once everything still, I can feel the boy move in my arms.

"Hey there brave man." I weakly smile. He looks like he's about to cry with the sight around him.

"W-why did you do that? Y-you got because of me." He says tears streaming down his face.

"So, you can live a brave man. Now, can you tell me your name?" I ask him, trying not to pass out.

"Keith. Keith Benson." He answers.

"I'm Aliyah Elden, now do you still have my phone?" I ask him. He nods his head yes, showing me my phone in him hand, still working. "Good, now can you call 911 for me. I can't move my hands very well so you are going to be my hands for now. Okay?" I ask him, as I shift my body around to talk easier. He nods his head again, and starts to dial the number and puts it on speaker.

"911, what's your emergency?" we hear from the phone.

"Hello, we need help, our bus heading to XXXX University crashed and we're not sure if we're the only ones left. We're on Highway XXXX, two hours into the drive. You can't miss us." I say to the phone.

"P-please hurry, big sis is hurt bad and she won't stop bleeding." Keith starting crying while holding my not too injured hand.

"We'll be there as fast as we can, but you stay on the phone with me?" the male operator ask us.

"Y-yeah." Keith says as he cries.

"Can I get you're two names?"the male operator asks

"Keith Benson."

"Aliyah Elden."

"So, you two are not related?" the male Operator asks.

"She's my big sis because she was protecting me instead of herself. S-she's my hero." Keith says strongly.

The operator chuckles then says, "You're one brave lady, Aliyah. Most wouldn't do what you did, we'll make sure you get out of this alive."

I didn't say anything, I already I'm going to die. Heck, I have a million shards of glass in my body. "Keith, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to get out of the bus and wave the ambulance down. Leave the phone with me so I can keep talking to the operator alright?" I smile at the boy like I'm not in pain at all. He seems hesitant at first, then nods his head and running out of the bus. When I was sure he wasn't in earshot anymore, i say to the male operator, "Now can you do me a favor?"

"You don't have long, do you?" the male operator asks grimly.

"Nope, but he doesn't need to know that. Can you call my foster parents, William and Guinevere Franklin. Tell them I'm sorry I broke my promise to meet them again and that I always viewed them as my real parents?" I ask as I slowing stop feeling parts of my body.

"I promise to give them the message. What about the boy?" The male operator asks, it almost sounds like he's crying.

"That even if his hero is gone, I will be with him every day in his life. Because I saved it, I seized his future and made it so he could live to carve his own path. Because even if I'm gone, he can live to see the future that I couldn't. Maybe one day, he can be his own hero." I say slowly as I feel my body slowing down on me.

"I-I'll be sure he gets it and thanks for your bravery, you're a her-"

I couldn't hear him anymore, but before I shut my eyes forever, I mutter, "Thank you, sir." Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life's Library, The Domain of God

Aliyah's POV

_(Italics are thoughts)_

I opened my eyes to see a bright, white ceiling to an endless hallway with walls covered in bookshelves. "_But I was pretty sure I was dead, so how am I here?" _I ask myself.

" Hello, Aliyah Elden. Welcome to Life's Library" a male voice echoed throughout the hall. I turned my head to see a strange man on a large writing desk, flipping through a large book. The man was familiar looking, a person from a distant memory from too long ago. I couldn't tell his height due to him sitting down but his other features were well attire consists of a black leather long coat with a hood, a white turtleneck, black formal pants, and black leather dress shoes. His long black hair that reached to the middle of his back and pushed to the back. His deep sapphire eyes glowed as he stares at worn pages of the book. A warm golden tan that almost shined under the light of the hall.

"Life's Library? Who are you? And how do you know me?" I ask the stranger.

"You are in the Life's Library, the place that holds everyone's stories. All those stories that have ended come over to make a choice. And you will make yours soon, but I must ask. The life you lived before coming here, do you believe it was a good life?" the stranger asks me as he glanced away from book and looks towards me.

"M-my life before here? Yes, I do believe so, but I also wish I could have done more. I'm happy I saved Keith's life but I wish to save more lives." I state as clench my fists.

"I see, then I know what to do. Aliyah Elden, you have been given the chance to be reborn into a life, and if you like a new world. Be sure to choose wisely." the man grins as he steps away from the writing desk.

"_A new life! Does that mean I can have actual loving family. A family that will love and care for me and won't abandon me!" _I hope with great joy.

"That is something I can do, is there anything else I can do?" the man asks me. Then a single image flashed through my mind, the large and ever loving family of Fairy Tail.

"I've made my choice! I wish to enter the world of Fairy Tail! I wish to have a loving family and join the amazing guild of Fairy Tail! I wish to live a happy life and fall in love, so can keep the memories of Aliyah Elden so I may never take my life for granted!" I yell in confidence.

"That is some good wishes, I like your confidence as well. Very well, what shall be your magic?" the man asks me with a proud smile.

"I want something different, something that will fit in the Fairy Tail world. Then I shall combine my two favorite things, elements and animals. I'll have one animal represents one element, will that work or will that be too much?" I ask the mysterious man.

"Depends on what you have in mind, care to explain?" the man presses forward as he grabs a small notepad and a pen.

"Well, for the element of wind, I'll have a wolf. Her name will be Tempest, her fur will be warm gray, her eyes sky blue, and in her fur will be feathers that will help her fly easily through the air.

For the element of fire, I'll have a cat. Her name will be Fira, and her fur will be white with a golden diamond on her chest, her eyes will be fire red with gold specks, and fire on the top of her head and tail. The fire on her will bring warmth to those who I call family or dear friends.

For the element of water, I'll have a swan. Her name will be Marina, a swan made of water. Able to change her form at will, and to control the water around her. Her eyes are a deep sea blue eyes and her feathers a light shade of blue.

For the element of earth, I'll make it a bear. His name will be Pjotr. His body is made of everything beneath the earth. His underbelly is made of lava, jewels growing from its legs, armor of various metals on its back and upper legs, golden veins with hints of silver under his ember eyes. With his body, he can control the very earth he stands on.

For darkness, he shall be a fox. His name will be Abyss. He will be a tricky fellow with body completely made out of shadows and darkness. His eyes are a maroon red with specks of purple. But he is not evil, just a bit mischievous. With his body, he is able to travel through the shadows themselves.

For light, I'll pick a deer. His name is Lux and he's the embodiment of light itself. With the of a fawn, he has white fur with blue markings on his ears, the tip of his tail, and on the top of his legs. His hooves a deep blue and his eyes are emeralds. He wears a necklace similar to a collar with a sapphire at its center and four emeralds. And he has antlers made out of light with an orb floating above him.

For the mind, I'll make it a snake. Her name will be Athena and body will be the shape of a cobra. His body will be about seven feet long and his scales will be shades of purple, dark on the spine and lighter on the belly. On his head will a medium sized marble shaped red gem on his head and smaller one evenly spaced out align his spine. His eyes are a bright golden like the burning sun.

Then there is plants, for that he shall be a horse. He will be of the clydesdale breed but leaves and flowers will be growing in his mane and tail. The plants themselves will have healing properties. The plants appear vibrant on his oak brown fur and his deep purple eyes. Root showing themselves on his legs back never going past his hooves.

Next will be ice, and i pick the ferret. Her name will be Iclyn and of course on the smaller size. Her fur will be light blue, lower legs being ocean blue, and ice on her upper part of her legs and ten ice crystals floating around the tip of her tail. Her eyes are glacier blue and an icy mist coming from the top of her head and around her neck. Like Abyss, she is a bit mischievous and playful.

And last but not least, my favorite animal with my favorite element. Lightning and the cheetah. His name will be Raiden and he will be my first summon. He's a lot like a normal cheetah but he will have storm clouds coming from his neck, a golden jolt on his cheek and in the middle of each leg. On the two front legs, is a small bolt on his ankles and electric yellow eyes with specks with silver.

These will be my summons, my friends, my family. Like Lucy's spirits, they can make themselves appear out of their own power and when I'm strong enough, I will be able to summon them all. Will this be okay with you?" I ask after listing off my magic ability and all the while he is sketching them out.

"Hmm, yes they will be fine. Yes, they will be a lot like Lucy's summons but you will have a special chant to summon them the first time, whether you are in danger or as your generation says 'level up', a new summon shall come to you. Now that is done, let's send you on your way." He says as he stores the sketch in a random book off the shelves. He steps away from the shelves to the front of the desk and a door justs appears before me. I walk towards the door but pause on the last, turning to face him.

"You never answered my question from before." I smile at the man.

"Hmm? And what was that question?" He asks, putting his hand on his chin.

"Who are you?" I repeat.

"Ah, well, I'm what you wish for me to be." The man answers vaguely.

I turn back to the door and as I take that last through the door, I whisper, "Thanks for everything, Dad" And my body is consumed in light.

? POV

"Thank you for that" the man says as another person approach from behind.

"Of course, anything for one of my children. But Fredrick, are you sure about not telling her who you are? That was the last time you would ever see her." the person frowns at the man's vagueness towards Aliyah Elden.

"I know, but she doesn't need more questions, just to send my daughter off on her next adventure. She's going to have a much better life that will be filled with love, family, and friends. All I hope for that her next father doesn't make the same mistakes as me. Well I best be off, I am the Keeper of the Life's Library." the man who was Aliyah's Father walk back to the writing desk. The person smiles and walks away, down the endless hall of stories.

"As do I, Fredrick Elden, as do I." The person whispers before fading away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome To Fiore, Silvia Estelle Mirai

_Italics are thoughts_

Silvia POV (Aliyah)

The white consumes me, blinding me so I close my eyes. I feel arms wrap around my body and two voices talking.

"Ah, here she is, Honey. Just like you said, it's a girl." I hear an older male voice says. _I'm- I'm still alive? But how? I know for sure that I died on that bus. Ah, wait. That's right, Father sent my to Fairy Tail! I must have been reborn into Fairy Tail and not just sent there. _I try to move my body to see if its true, and yep, I'm a baby alright.

"Oh, she's fussy. Edo, pass her to me." I hear an angelic female voice. I feel my body moved from one person to another, making me realize I became a baby. She starts to slowly rock my body and humming, the angelic voice starts singing.

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of Loo-li Lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-lay"_

_I remember that song. My first nice foster mom, she sang this to me after I was being bullied. It would always calm me down._ I stopped shifting around and stare at the lady that held me in her arms. She a young looking lady with beads of sweat running down her face. She has long, fluffy white hair with a pinkish tint to them, bright golden eyes that seem to shine like the sun, and pale white skin that seem like freshly fallen snow.

"Your singing can calm the worst of beasts, of course it would calm our daughter. As I said before, you will be an excellent mother, Freya." the man that was holding me before. Like Freya, he has long, white hair but with a purple tint to it, dark purple eyes like amethyst, a slight tan on his skin, and he's dressed in traditional japanese attire.

"Of course, she is our daughter. She has my hair while she has your eyes. Well, a paler version of it. And I have the perfect name for her." Freya says as I yawned tiredly.

"Yes, Dearest?" Edo asks as he sits next to his beautiful wife. I can feel my eyes slowly shut while staring at their smiling faces.

"Silvia Estelle Mirai, our little silver star." Freya says as I fall asleep in her arms.

**One Year Later...**

_I'm now a year old and it's my first birthday in this life. Sadly, I still haven't been able to walk yet, but I have been working on my words. Its hilarious to see my new parents just waiting for me to say it. At least my birthday is going pretty good, Mother given a toy piano while Father gave me a toy sword. One of the few arguments I hear is who I'm going to follow. Mother who is a famous singer and musician while Father is an all famous warrior who can use any weapons. Kinda like Erza from Fairy Tail, wow, I can't wait to see them. Mother use to be in the guild Blue Pegasus while Father was guildless. But with no doubt, I will be joining Fairy Tail and experiencing its terrifying power._

"Freya, as I said before, our daughter should be a warrior. She needs to be strong enough to protect herself and others, when she starts to venture into the world." Father, Edo, says as his words interrupted my thoughts.

"And as I said before, because she is our daughter, she should learn music. She's a girl, she doesn't need to be a warrior. Besides, I think she would prefer to be a musician than a warrior." Mother, Freya, argues back.

_I don't like it when they argue, it's only going to hurt them in the future. Oh, I have an idea! _I got up from seated position and try my hardest to stand up, using the table next to me. Mother and Father are far into their argument to notice me trying to stand. I stumble forward but caught myself and took my first step. Mother and Father wasn't too far, so I continue to walk to the fighting couple. After five steps, they notice I was strangely quiet and turn to look at me, and their eyes widen in shock. Both quickly kneeling down, telling me to come to them. _Boi, I'm doing that already!_ I continue to slowly walk to them, and when I reached them, I grabbed both of their hands. What I did next shocked both of them, I yelled, "Bo!" They just stared at me in pure shock, then they both start smiling.

"She walked and said her first word, oh my gosh, I knew she was special!" Freya cheer as she hugs her little girl dearly, bringing me into her lap.

"Honey, she's smarter than we think, she is trying to tell us something. That we should both teach her, not fight." Edo says with a gentle smile, patting my head.

"I think so too, I mean, it's not everyday your one year old child tries to stop their arguing parents. I think we should listen to her. We both teach her and when she is old enough, she can pick for herself." Freya nods with a bright smile on her face.

**Six Years Later…**

_It's been seven years since I have been reborn into Fairy Tail and I've learned a lot in that short amount of time. Both of them have been training me hard and by the time I was five, my wish for my magic came true. I was in the forest and I managed to get separated from my Father, when I started to be chased by a pack of wolves. Before they could tear me apart, a spell appeared in my mind._

"_Bringer of Storms, Herald of Lightning,_

_Master of Thunder, Keeper of the Heavens_

_I summon you, Beast of Bolts, _

_So, Come to me, Raiden!" I yelled. _

_Lightning struck before me and there stood, Raiden, my protector. He quickly defeated them and thanks to the lightning, my Father found me and Raiden. At first, he thought Raiden was a threat until he started to protect me from my own Father. When they both calmed down, I explained the situation, Raiden left to rest in my mindspace. Apparently have a space place in my mind where everyone rest and waits to be summoned. Though, I really haven't been able to summon him again._

"Silvia, pay attention, your enemies will not let you off easy because you are daydreaming!" Father scolds as I barely block his attack.

"Sorry Father. I promise to focus, now let's continue." I said as I push him back with my wooden sword. We continue to dance around each, our wooden swords clashing with each other. Despite my age and my small stature, I was able to spar against him evenly. But then again, he could be intentionally weakening his attacks against me.

Before we could continue our spar, Mother calls out, "Alright you two, time to clean up! I expect you both to be clean by the time I finish dinner."

Yes, Ma'am!" Father and I say in unison. We look at each other and grin at each as both race inside, Father of course, beating me.

"No fair, you have longer legs than me. I wish I could summon willingly and not when I get in trouble." I pout like the seven year I am. My Father laughs heartily while patting my head, messing my whitish-blue hair. I narrow my light purple eyes and turn away as I pretend I was angry with him.

Come on, Sil, I promise to read your favorite story tonight. But only if you show me that beautiful smile of your." My Father kneeled down to my height, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Really! Okay!" I gasp and give him my biggest smile. He laughs again and leads me to the bathroom. I went ahead and took a quick bath, it is after all, my birthday. I'm sure my parents have presents and a birthday hidden away to give to me after dinner. Once I finished my bath, my Father took an even quicker shower. My outfit consists of a simple pink tee shirt, white shorts, and a couple purple hair pins holding back my long bluish- white hair. We sat at the table where my Mother made my favorite, grilled boar with sweet corn and mashed potatoes. I ate quickly, my parents laughing at my childness. When we finished, my Mother brought out the cake while my Father grabbed the presents. Mother made a strawberry cake with mixed berry icing. And for the presents, I got a violin from Mother and a small, purple samurai sword from Father. I hugged both of them for the presents and went to my room to practice both until I had a good understanding of them. By the time I know the basics of them, it was already dark outside. But for some reason, I felt uneasy, like there was someone watching me. I tighten my grip on my sword, and glance out the window in my room. I froze as I stare at a lone figure standing at the edge of the forest, not far from my home. With the full moon shining down on the forest, I can get a good idea he was the one watching me.

Suddenly, like he is Slenderman himself, he teleports in front of me. He shocked me so badly, he was able to get the upper hand. He restraints my body quickly, disarming me and silencing me with his hand. But he was underestimating me, I quickly let off my bloodlust, which would wake both of my parents and scare him. And I was right, he immediately jumped away from me and readied his own weapon.

"You got spunk kid, but I'm still taking you with me." the kidnapper sneered at me. I jumped away from him, grabbing my sword he threw. Before either of us could attack, my Father burst into my room in his pjs but sword in hand.

"You would have to get past me first. Leave, while you still have your life." my Father growls at the man. The man grins as if my Father said something that pleased him, and did a weird movement with his hand. I tense, having a feeling that it was some sort of signal, and I was right. The ceiling to my room, caught ablaze and I was able to see the man's face more clearing. His face is all scarred up, bloodshot dark blue eyes, and locks of blood red hair. The outfit looks like it came out of Assassin's Creed but black, of course. I could see he was equipped with tons of weapons, I swear he was a walking armory. No what was really creepy was his toothy grin, it was like it one of Hisoka's grins in HunterXHunter. A manic's grin who is having the time of his life, watching as mine and my Father's emotions change from anger, fear, and the fire of courage.

"Ahhh!" We hear Mother scream out in terror. Father turns and I look behind him, seeing Mother being pinned down by what would guess, the stranger's companion.

"Freya!"

"Mother!" We yell at in unison, but dropping our guard on the stranger. Seeing his chance, he grabs me from behind and teleports us away from my home. I try my to kick him and hit him with my sword, but all futile as he chain me up with some shackles he had on him. As he was chaining me up, I drop my katana in my requip storage. He puts shackles on my wrists and ankles, all linked together.

"Try to escape, and you'll end up a little...worse than they want you." He grins demonically, shoving my onto a caged wagon. He walks away laughing like the manic he is. I look through the bars and the stranger join the group of other men, a total of ten men. I scowl at them and try pour magic into my body, strengthening it. Sadly, no luck. They apparently magic resist, for kidnapper, they're smart.

I try to drop the shackles into my requip but, of course, I'm unable. _I guess I can't pull an 'Erza'._ I scoff at the shackles and how high grade equipment. _But now that I think about it, I do have quite a few picks in my requip._ _It's a good thing I got Father to teach me requip, though it is about the size of a medium size closet. _I take several picks from my requip and start tinkering away. _Huh, I guess having one of the fellow orphans teach me wasn't a bad thing after all_. But sadly, I never practiced in this body so butterfingers. After a few minutes, I release myself from the wrist shackles, all that is left is the ones on my ankles. Being much easier this time around, it only took less than a minute. _Hmm, I guess these would come in handy in the future. _I put them my requip and look at the doors. _Tch, they're locked on the outside, maybe I could use my magic now? _I take a half a step back, and got into a fighting stance. I close my eyes and focus on my magic. Imagine it flowing into my right hand, building up power. My eyes flash open and I punch dead center of the door. The door flies away from the wagon, the door bowed inward with the imprint of my fist at the center of the crater.

"Alright!" I grin broadly, punching my open fist with the power up. "Oww." I tear up from the pain in my hand, waving it around. But I was careless, I ignored my surroundings, something that my Father would kill me for. And I forgot the men gathered not that far away from me.

? POV

_Hmm, I hear something ahead of me, perhaps it's a wild boar._ I grin and sneak forward quietly, trying to find this boar. But instead of finding of a boar, I find a black clothed man struggle to chain up a girl that appears to be around my age. _Wha, I got to do something!_ I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder, I rapidly turn my head and see Gramps behind me.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Gramps asks me in confusion and raise an eyebrow.

"Gramps, look! That man is doing something to that girl! We got to do something, we gotta save her!" I whisper yell at Gramps. He looks at the man throwing the girl into the caged wagon, locking the door to it, and walk away laughing. We spot him walk to a group of nine other men.

"I agree, Laxus. Let's show them what Fairy Tail spirit can do!" Gramps smiles. I smile and charge at the men, gathering my magic into my mouth.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" I yell, blasting away four of the men. Gramps follow from behind, using his Titan magic to make his fist huge and swiping away five of the other men. He would have gotten the other if he didn't teleport away from the attacks. The man teleports behinds, drawing dual swords and try to attack me from behind. Gramps blocks the attack with his own, disarming the man and shaking a few off of him.

He scoffs at us and mutters, "This is too much trouble for one pesky girl." He jump backwards and teleports away. _Hm, coward. _

"Come on, Laxus. Let's check on the girl." He says as he walks to the wagon. Suddenly, we feel a large amount of magic from inside the wagon.

"Gramps, is that from her?"I gulp as the large magic pressure weighs down on me.

"Hmm, it seems like it. I wonder if they know her true power. Be careful Laxus, she might not know we aren't enemies." Gramps tells me while patting my head, easing the pressure. So we approach the wagon carefully when the door just flies off with a small fist imprint in the middle of the door.

"Wah!" I yelled as I fall down onto my butt. Even Gramps was shocked at the flying door, it went so far. _Just who is this girl and how much magic does she have? _

Silvia POV

Not far from the wagon, I sense two mana signatures. One of them is a young boy around my age and the other is of older age but much more powerful than me. If I tried fighting him, he could kill me with ease. I tense as I feel the larger mana source approaching the wagon, where the door used to be. But instead of being one of her kidnappers, it was a small elderly man with a broad smile and a two prong hat. Short gray hair, gray moustache, closed orange jacket, orange shorts, and curly toe boots. _Who is he? And why does he look so familiar? _

"Well, what a strong young lady you are. Are you okay?" the old man asked me, catching me off guard.

"Umm, yeah. I'm okay, but can I ask you something?" I asked as jump out of the wagon and get a closer look at him and the other person with him. And I was right, it was a young boy with short blonde hair, a red shirt with a lightning bolt, black shorts, and red and white tennis shoes. _Wait a minute, of course! The old man is Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail and the boy must be Laxus, grandson of Makarov and son of Ivan Dreyar. I guess this is one stroke of luck I have._

"Hmm, you can but I can't promise I will have the answer." Makarov nods towards me.

"Ok, have you two seen any signs that there is a large fire nearby?" I ask them, gripping the end of my shirt while glaring at the ground. I could feel Makarov approach me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry girl, but I can't say that we have. But can you explain why would you need to ask such a question?" Makarov asks me with a frown. I tense up a bit and explained everything that from me feeling watched in my room to me meeting both of them. Makarov made a grim looking face while Laxus looked shocked at the series of events. "I am so sorry that has happened to you and your family. I wish we could have helped you but I'm afraid we don't even know where you lived." Makarov sigh as he sits down and rubs his moustache.

"There is no need to apologize, it's not your fault. Only the ones that need to apologize are the ones who attacked. I just wish I was able to do something to help." I say in shame.

"Hmm, how about this? You join my guild, I'm sure my guild and I would love to help you!" Makarov smile broadly.

I look at them in shock, I took in their words. _Finally, my dream is coming true! Even if this was not the way I wanted to meet them, and I have no way of finding my parents. I'll make the most of it, and I'm sure the entire guild would help me too._

"Um, before I make a decision, might I ask who you two are?" I pretend to be wary of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I'm Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail. And I would be honored to have you join my guild" Makarov laughs.

"Yeah, with that much power, we could make a great team. I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I'm his grandson. I'm ten and I use Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. I hope you can join us!" Laxus smiles with his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Well, thank you for helping me and inviting me to your guild. I would be honored to join your guild!" I smile at them.

"Yahoo! This is awesome, a new member! Ah, what's your name?" Laxus asked after jumping with joy.

"Oh, I'm Silvia Estelle Mirai, Daughter of Freya Ashlynn and Edo Ryoma Mirai. I'm the user of the rare Lost Magic, Elemental Summoner and I am fortunate to already have one summon but need more practice in summoning him. Thank you for allowing me to join you guild." I bow proper like while introducing myself.

When I straighten back up, they both smile and say in unison, "Welcome, Silvia Mirai! We will be happy to have you!"

_(A/N)Oh my goodness! For three chapters, I wrote a lot. For those who are wondering, the song is Sleepsong from A Secret Garden. And I would like to thank those who have so far read my first ever FanFic, and thank those who have favorited it. I feel so honored that you guys so far like the story. I will be trying to post a new chapter every week but I am a busy lady, so no promises, but I will try. I will be happy to read your comments on what you think so my story, so fire away. Well, hopefully I'll be here with the next chapter next week until then, have fun. _

_From,_

_Lunaria the Moon Wizard_


	4. Profiles

**Silvia Estelle Mirai**

Nickname: Sil, Silvy, Circus, Elemental Summoner

Female

Birthday: August 5X764

Age: 20

167 cm/ 5'6"

150 lbs

Blood type: A-

Skin Tone: Porcelain with hints of Rose Pink

Hair: Long, Straight whitish blue hair that reach halfway down her back

Eyes: Amethyst with splashes of Rose Pink

**Clothing**

When Lucy joins

A long white, v neck shirt with the Fairy Tail's symbol

A royal purple jacket with buckles instead of zipper, reaches mid thigh

Black shorts that reach mid thigh like the jacket

Knee high white socks with dark purple diamonds running down the outside of the sock

Dark purple combat boots that reach past the ankles

**Accessories**

Black and purple plaid neck scarf

A black belt that hangs loosely on the hips with a couple chain links

Rose gold chain neck with an amethyst pendant

A purple crystal beaded bracelet

Several purple hair pins

Black fingerless gloves padded with metal

Black messenger bag

**Weapons**

_This is staff she carries on her NOT in her storage, that would be too much_

Collapsible Bo Staff

Wired Throwing Knives

Brass knuckles

Small arm crossbow

Five hidden blades

Wakizashi (a shorter version of katana)

**Freya Ashlynn Mirai**

Nickname: Ash, Angel, Holy Angel

Female

June 3X737

Age: 27

157 cm/ 5'2"

135 lbs

Blood Type: A+

Skin Tone: Snow White

Hair: Waist long, straight, pearly white

Eyes: Sunset Gold

**Clothes**

Simple white with a pink ribbon around the waist

White slip on sandals

Transparents shawl

**Magic**

Muse magic: Able to attack, defend, and support through her music and singing

**About Her**

Her family was a noble family, the Musia, with great amounts of wealth that is until they were slain in their own home from a bandit attack. Being the only survivor, she decides to leave everything behind and join Blue Pegasus. Known as The Holy Angel in her guild, Blue Pegasus, as one of the strongest Female mages that could rival Ichiya. Throughout the years, she gained her own magic, lifelong friends, and eventually the love of her life, Edo Ryoma Mirai. Though, they didn't like each other at first, in fact they hated each other. But time and love prevails all, and end up falling in love. She marries Edo Ryoma Mirai and move to a large forest, isolated from larger towns and miles away from anywhere else. Later she gives birth to Silvia Estelle Mirai, and she thought her life was finally perfect.

**Edo Ryoma Mirai**

Nickname: Ryo, Dragon,

Male

Dec 31X735

Age: 29

182 cm/ 5'9"

170 lbs

Blood Type: B-

Skin Tone: Rose Beige

Hair: Waist long, tied back, with hints of purple

Eyes: Royal purple

**Clothing**

Samurai attire in shades of purple and blue

Wooden sandals

Deep purple ribbon for his hair

**Magic**

Weapon Memory Requip: Able to requip different weapons he has made, held, or used

**About Him**

From a family of renowned clan of warriors, only for them to be slain in one night. Promise for revenge, to gain strength, and to master magic. Through the years, mastering weapon memory requip and multiple martial arts, he earns the title, The Wandering Warrior. Many guilds try to recruit, some good and some not, but he declined them all. He ventured the lands in search of weapons and information on the bandits that attacked his clan. But when he does, he finds the bandits died out and has no living members. In his sorrow in trying to find a new purpose, he meets Freya Ashlynn Musia. Couldn't stand her first, but they all say, love prevails all. They marry and move to the woods, away from the rest of the world. Later, he gains the perfect gift, a daughter named Silvia Estelle Mirai.

[A.N] SO! I'm an idiot…. I can't do math very well, like at all. I mean I made the parents ancient compared to Silvia. I mean, come on they didn't go through time or anything like that and I should have seen my mistakes as well as some spelling errors but I'll fix them later. But for now, the edited version is just an edit on the parent's date of birth. Be sure to keep reading and hopefully I have the next chapter out tomorrow. Till then, hope you all have a nice week!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Magnolia Town**

_So, as it turns out, we weren't very far from Magnolia Town. For some odd reason, he teleported me near there, most likely to wait up for others or for some sort of signal. But hey, at least it works in my favor, and I'll be joining Fairy Tail. Though, I really didn't want to join this way, I was wanting to go with the permission of my parents. I hope I get to see them some day._

"Master?" I hear Raiden beside me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, Raiden, when did you get here?" I ask, tilting me head.

"Hmm, I just come out to help explain your magic to the others as well as introduce myself to them." Raiden replies as he sits next to me, showing that we were about equal height, only he's a few inches taller, and I'm about four foot.

"Silvia, umm, who is this?" Laxus asks, as both look at Raiden in shock.

"Oh, Makarov, Laxus, this is Raiden, my lightning summon. Raiden, this is Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail and Laxus, a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Raiden is here to help explain my magic and the type of summons I have." I introduced them.

"Oh, awesome, so you are a lightning user too. It's nice to meet you, Raiden!" Laxus says with a smile.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you, Raiden." Makarov nods his head.

"And you as well." Raiden nods back.

"So, as you know, I'm an Elemental Summoner. Raiden, here is my first summon and is the Lightning summon. But I have eight more summon that represent light, darkness, fire, water, earth, wind, plant, ice, and mind." I list off.

"But they are locked away, until she is ready to use them, ready and waiting for her to summon. When we are first summon, she has to use a special chant to summon us and after that, she can summon us with merely saying our names. And I can tell you this, Master, your next summon is coming soon." Raiden informs me, with a toothy grin. It looks creepy to other but normal to me.

"Umm, I should have said this sooner, but Silvia, would you like a change of clothes? Our camp isn't far from here?" Makarov asks me. I look down at my now dirty night shirt and short, with holes and blood covering it.

"Don't worry, I got some spare clothes in my bag! I'll be right back!" Laxus says, jumping up and dashing for their camp.

"Master, they didn't know of your requip magic yet, do they?" Raiden asks me.

"I didn't think about until Makarov said something. Don't worry, I'll tell him when he gets back here." And ironily, Laxus comes back right after I finish talking.

"Here, my spare pair of shoes and a jacket. I'm a bit bigger than you but it should work in a tight spot." Laxus smiles, holding out the larger clothing to me.

"I should have said something before you ran off, but I got some other clothes in my requip. I'll just go change in those bushes over there, and NO peeking!" I glance at both of them. I turn away from them and requip one of my few favorite outfits. A whilte long sleeve turtleneck, white and blue steel greaves with fingerless gloves, midnight blue shorts, white knee high leggings with twin light blue strips at the top, light blue and black combat boots, my wakizashi, black leather pauldron on my left shoulder, and my charm necklace that I got from Mother on my fifth birthday. I place my dirty pajamas in my requip and rejoin the others. As I walk back to them, I notice Raiden has left already for the Haven, the space in my mind that they live in.

"Alright, now that you're ready, we can start heading to Magnolia Town. If that is alright with you, Silvia?" Makarov asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet everyone! We're like one big happy family!" Laxus smiles, lifting a bag onto his shoulder.

"Of course, let's head out! Lead the way, Master Makarov, Laxus." I smile back at them. Makarov walks ahead of Laxus and I, while rush up to me and grabbing my hand.

"Come on, let's go!" Laxus smiles, pulling me forward. I smile at him and follow his pull.

_Time to meet the Fairy Tail guild, here I come Magnolia Town_

_**Two days later….**_

Through the two days of travel, I learned many things about them and the guild. Heard many adventures, tall tales, and missions. All the while, I show them my skills as a warrior and a singer, thanks to my parents. And right around noon, we arrived at Magnolia Town, home to the Fairy Tail guild. They point out shops they like to visit as we walk to the guild. We pass many people and they greet them with great joy. As we arrive at the gate, excitement swells inside me, making my entire body shake. I can hear the guild's notorious fighting and yelling through the door.

"Well, what are we what for?" Makarov smiles then kicks open the door. The guild freezes, silently turning towards us, looking at us in shock.

"MASTER! LAXUS!" the entire guild cheers, temporarily making me deaf. Multiple people approach them, welcoming them back.

_I gotta admit, I feel a bit out of place here. It definitely doesn't help I basically know everything about the guild._

"Silvia, come on! You got to meet everyone!" Laxus says, pulling me to the center of the crowd. As we approach them, the guild members finally take notice of me.

"Hey, Laxus, finally got yourself a girlfriend!" a random member yells out to us.

"WHAT! No! This is Silvia, and she's joining our guild!" Laxus yells at them. All of them turn to stare at me, making me feel uneasy.

"Um, hi? I'm Silvia Estelle Mirai, I would be honored to join your guild." I bow to them, shocking most of them.

After a moment of silence and staring, they burst into cheers, making me jump back in surprise. I turn to look at Laxus, and see him smiling at me. He quickly grabs my hand again and pulls me to the bar where Enno, future mother of Romeo.

"Hi there, little lady, what do you need?" she smiles, putting down the glass she happen to be cleaning.

"Hi, Enno! This is Silvia and she's joining the guild!" Laxus answers for me and I nod at his words. Her grin widens with her eyes shining with joy. She turns away to grab something behind the bar. And when she turns back around, I see the famous Fairy Tail stamp.

"Alright, Silvia, where would you like the mark and what colors would you like?" Enno asks me.

"I would like it in the right side of my neck, and the colors with be deep purple with a gold border around it." I tell her as I move my collar a bit for her. She nods at my request and sets the colors for the stamp. After being set, like I asked, she pressed it against the right side of my neck. She backs, showing Laxus my guild mark.

"That's so cool! Welcome to the family, Silvia!" Laxus smiling at me. Then a random member of the guild, who happened to be Macao, Romeo's father.

"Say, why did you those colors?" Macao asks me.

"Oh, they're the colors of both of my parents' eyes." I tell him, seeing no harm in telling him.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Macao asks, a bit too curious.

"MACAO!" Enno screams at him, looking at him horror. Her scream stopped the entire guild and now everyone is staring at us. And that whole time, I could feel my face paling at his question and I turn to Laxus for help.

Seeing my extremely pale face, he speaks up yelling at everyone saying, "Hey, her past is doesn't matter, and none of your guys' business! She'll tell you guys when she's ready, so leave her alone!" His yelling surprising them all, and I can feel the blood rushing back to my face. I smile at him, silently thanking him for helping.

After a moment of silence, a booming laughter came from another person I knew, Gildarts, laughing at Laxus. "Well, I guess she is your girlfriend, Laxus!" Gildarts laughs.

"NO! Silvia is my nakama and my best friend! And I will always stand by her side, what about you guys?" Laxus demands, glaring at them. And everyone quickly apologized to us and continue to do what they were doing earlier.

I was amazed by his show of loyalty towards me when he only know me for a few days. "Thanks for defending me, Laxus. But I kinda notice we're the only one our age, or am I wrong?" I ask him.

"Um, I guess that's true, we're the youngest guild members here. But I'm sure others will join us too, so don't worry. But since we are the youngest here, we have to have a senior member with us until one of us turns thirteen." Laxus answers, with an annoyed look on his face. Then pauses, a grin appears on his face like he just got a bright idea. "Hey, how does teaming up sound? With my Lightning Dragon magic and your summons, we could become the strongest team ever!" Laxus gleams towards me, saying his bright idea.

I stare at him for a hot second and quickly smile, "Of course, I will be honored for this opportunity for this team up." Suddenly, everyone around us is cheering.

"Say, I couldn't help but hear you use summons? What kind of summons?" I hear Gildarts ask me. Laxus and I share a mischievous smiles and I mentalily summon Raiden. Everyone quickly jump back at his sudden appearance.

"Hello, Fairy Tail members, I am Raiden, one of Master's summons. Everyone took an instant liking to Raiden and I ended up telling everyone the first time I have ever summon. We get plenty of laughs and I many stories from the other of the guild. As someone in the guild was telling his story, I started to become tired and rested my head on Laxus. Slowly falling asleep on his shoulder with a smile on my face.


	6. NOT ABANDONED!

I AM SO SORRY!

I understand what I have said on one of my chapters about updating every week, but I've been going through a lot. I had to move because I had been kicked out of my Mother's place and was almost made homeless. It's was a lot of stress since this is the second time I've been kicked out and was a major shot to my depression. I'm doing better now and I had to re-read the story to find where I stopped. There I found my MANY mistakes so there will be a re-written one soon. I'll try and do my best to post once a month at least and if you want to see pictures of the summons. I have a Wattpad account, Fairy Tail: The Elemental Summoner by AurorusFawkes and the picture will be on next month's post. I will do my best on getting these chapters out and pushing through the day. Sorry if this was an inconvenience to everyone and I hope to hear from you all again.

From,

Lunaria the Moon Wizard


End file.
